Sonriendo en la oscuridad
by Paamelitaa
Summary: -Oh vamos no hay razon para que no sonrias. -Aun no entiendo como lo haces -¿el que? -hacer que mi corazon renazca cada ves que te veo...


Cap. 1

Era un viernes lluvioso cuando entraba a la ciudad de Forks en el estado de Washington, que exactamente hace un mes y medio que estaba viajando en mi moto lineal que había ganado en una carrera, donde a decir verdad, no fue ninguna competencia, el pobre chico al que me enfrente salió volando de la pista en la primera vuelta, yo ni siquiera había calentado motores.

Seguía en mi tour con los audífonos y el volumen al máximo, obviamente Muse tenía que estar en el reparto de la lista de reproducción entre otros grupos de música. Me puse a cantar como una loca cuando empezó Black Hole Super Massive, tan absorta estaba cantando, que en verdad esa música sí que me empilaba siempre me daba buena suerte cuando salía en una de las canciones, que perdí un poco el equilibrio de la moto por suerte pude hacer una maniobra para estabilizarme, aún recordaba la última vez que por una pequeña distracción en una de las pistas me raspe toda la pierna izquierda, un escalofrío me recorrió por toda la columna, simplemente espelúznate, baje la velocidad de la moto y gire para ver cuál había sido la causa de mi tropiezo, era despistada pero supongo que si hubiera sido un animal me habría percatado de él, creo. Cuando fije mi vista en la pista vi una casaca ¿en una pista? Cuando vi el panorama completo vi una pila de ropa que hacían un camino hacia el puente que acababa de pasar, me hacía recordar a una de esos cuentos que unos niños dejan un camino de dulces para no perderse o algo así, con la moto comencé a caminar por el pequeño camino que ya no era solo de ropa sino también había peluches, hojas, tarjetas de muchos colores, me estaba comenzando a asustar este pueblo, esto no podía ser normal ¿cierto? Cuando ya estaba cerca del puente se acabó el camino de todas esas cosas raras, solamente rogaba de que no me encontrara con un cuerpo, porque ahí sí que me ponía a gritar como una histérica.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era ver a una persona arriba del puente al filo y estaba comenzando a estirar los brazos, tenía dos teorías o se creía una súper heroína que pensaba que pensaba que tenía súper poderes y que podía volar o era una suicida, no sé cuál de las dos teorías era para más absurda.

Me baje de la moto, dejando todas mis cosas que cargaba en ella y me acerque a ella lo más despacio y silenciosa que pude, no vaya a hacer que me viera y del susto se resbale y caiga, sacudí mi cabeza para desalojar esa idea, demasiadas películas de suspenso en el sofá de Cristian los viernes por la noche me han comenzado a afectar la maldita cabeza.

Estaba justo detrás de ella, cuando me decidí la agarre por la cintura para poder cargarla, en realidad no pesaba casi nada, en el momento que la cargue sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, comenzó a gritar como una loca histérica mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y en una de esas idas y venidas me gritaba en plena oreja, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar la música en alto siempre paraba con el volumen a un 95% por lo general, pero esta chica era peor del sonido que emite las sirenas de la ambulancia ¿Cómo de un cuerpo tan pequeño puede salir tremendo ruido? Lo que no me esperaba es cuando éste pequeño demonio tomó impulso hacia atrás y comenzó a patalear como una loca en plena crisis solo faltaba que venga las enfermeras para aplicarle el tranquilizante, otra vez demasiadas películas los viernes por la noche.

-Tranquila, tranquilízate.-le repetía una y otra vez. Parecía como si no me escuchara, porque en ningún momento se inmuto ni nada.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte. – No entraba en razón pero ¿si de verdad era una loca? En cualquier momento podría sacar un cuchillo o una Gillette e intentar clavármelo para hacerme daño ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió ésta idea tan descabellada? Estaba tan inmersa en el por qué de mis estúpidos impulsos que no me percate cuando este pequeño demonio hizo un movimiento más bruscos que los anteriores, el cual hizo que perdiera el poco equilibrio que se me da estando de pie, lo cual provoco que todo el peso de mi cuerpo lo pusiera en mi pie y a consecuencia de eso cayera al suelo y en ese momento escuche como se rompía algo de mi cuerpo y la pequeña demonio encima mío.

-Santa mierda- exclame del dolor.

-Eres la peor zorra que puede existir en el mundo Victoria, la peor.- soltó de pronto. ¿Quién demonios es Victoria? Voltee mi cabeza alrededor para ver si había alguien más que nosotras dos. En ningún momento la pequeña demonio voltio para enfrentarme ni para verme.

-Vaya parece que sí eres una loca- sisee.

-Por qué demonios éstas tratando de cambiar de voz zorra, no te sale nada bien, es tu misma voz.

-Pero de que mierda hablas- dije ya enfadada – no soy esa zorra de Victoria, hasta donde sé mi voz siempre ah sido así y no tiene por qué confundirse con otras.

-¿Qué h…?- dijo volteando para mirarme y su sorpresa fue tal que sus ojos casi casi se le salen. – tú, tu, tu…- traté de pararme, pero cuando hice el menor intento me dolió tanto que creí que casi casi estaba en el mismísimo infierno.

-Por la grandísima puta más puta del mundo- dije.

-Hay por Dios- dijo la pequeña demonio viniendo corriendo hacía donde yo estaba y se agacho para estar a mi mismo nivel.- hay por Dios.- volvió a repetir.

-Lo único que sabes es parecer una loca y repetir las palabras como una idiota.- las palabras se me salían sin pensarlo, normalmente era más calmada pero el dolor era mucho.

-Lo siento, de veras que sí- dijo- solo que pensé que eras…-dejo la frase en el aire.

-La zorra de Victoria- dije, ella solo asintió. Nos quedamos calladas unos momentos yo para poder calmarme y olvidarme del dolor y ella supongo que pensando en lo que había hecho o lo que iba a hacer, cuando había bajado el 1% del dolor alcé la vista para verla, pero ella miraba hacia mi pierna, que por el golpe el pantalón que traía se había rasgado y una pequeña herida se veía- sangre- pensé.

-Pensé que ella vendría por mi- dijo- pensé que era lo menos que podría hacer por nuestra amistad.- suspiro. Juro que vi todo rojo.

-Así que todo esto fue una maldita prueba de las amigas Pink For Ever- dije exaltada- Dios! Es lo más enfermo que eh escuchado.- Se limpio fugazmente una lagrima que le corría.

-No te preocupes me voy a encargar de tu pierna.

-Oh no- dije- a menos que seas un cerebrito y tenga la inteligencia de Newton o Einstein para que te hayas graduado en medicina para que te me acerques, aún sigo pensando que eres una loca escapada del manicomio- pensé que se enfadaría y me respondería una sarta de maldiciones, pero de vez de eso, saco de su bolsillo su móvil y espero un par de segundos.

-Papá- dijo- si, si estoy—solo necesito que me vengas a buscar— sí, se que les debo una explicación—lo sé, — estoy en el puente a la entrada del pueblo — el mismo— ah sí, necesito, que vengas con tu maletín — ese mismo —no, no es para mí — NO! Claro que no — ¿cómo puedes creer eso? — no, claro que no soy capaz de eso —de acuerdo te esperamos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- me sentía un poco excluida e ignorada.

-Carlisle Cullen- respondió

-Es ese tipo de juego en que tú dices una palabra y yo tengo que decir otra con la última letra del mismo género, porque si es así no sé si ese que me has mencionado es actor o cantante, debe ser cantante porque déjame decirte que he visto muchas películas y no me suena su nombre y no puede ser que recién esté actuando porque Carlisle es nombre de viejo casi casi del siglo pasado o seguro ya está muerto, ahí si que me agarrarías con la guardia baja porque no me acuerdo mucho que digamos y …- ella se río.

-Carlisle Cullen no es actor ni cantante, ni mucho menos está muerto y él si está graduado y es mi padre- ups.- y va a venir a recogernos.

-Wou para tu coche ahí, hasta donde se la palabra recogernos implica a más de una persona y a la única que sus papás se van a llevar de aquí es a ti yo estoy bien aquí, no hay ningún problema.- la verdad era que no había pensado que iba hacer ahora que estaba así pero yo sola puedo.

-Por mi culpa estas así, solo quiero que estés tal y como deberías estar si yo no te hubiera botado.

-Para eso yo no tuviera que estar de fisgona, solo porque vi ropa tirada por ahí… ¿nunca has escuchado "la curiosidad mato al gato"? bueno pues a mí casi me pasa eso.

-Lo siento- repitió.

-Ya deja de decir eso, todos cometemos errores.

-Por favor deja que mi papá vea tu pie.

-N…- me iba a negar pero de pronto este pequeño demonio me quedó mirando con ojos suplicantes. Tenía las cejas levantadas como un payaso triste y le temblaban las comisuras de los labios, demonios estaba en peligro con esta manipuladora.

-Es que me siento muy culpable, si hubiera algo que podría hacer, algo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarte- y me miro, no otra vez no esa mirada, maldita manipuladora. Solo me quedó suspirar, en señal de rendimiento.

-Pues ya lo hiciste ¿no? Ya llamaste a tu papá que es doctor ¿no es así?

-Pero quisiera hacer algo por mí misma, me siento tan inútil- confesó tapándose la cara con sus manos. Algo me decía que no estaba así por mi estado sino por algo anterior.

-Bueno me sentiría mejor- ella alzó la cara – si me lo contaras.

-¿El qué?

-El todo esto o si no voy a tener que continuar con mi teoría de que eres un pequeño demonio loco- pensé que se reiría de mi tonta teoría pero en cambio se le aguaron más los ojos de lo que ya estaban.- Mira si tienes ganas de llorar solo hazlo- me quedó mirando- no deberías quedarte con las ganas de hacer lo que quieras.

-Llorar es de mediocres- dijo volteando el rostro. Parecía que ese discurso lo repetía a menudo.

-¡Y una caca!- exclame- en estos momentos tengo unas ganas tremendas de patearte el culo.- me miro asustada- pero esta pierna- dije señalando la que estaba mal- necesita recuperarse para poder lograr mi cometido, sino no lo dudes que lo haría.

-¿No crees que si llorara, sería una estúpida por expresar mis sentimientos?

-Eres un ser humano, estúpido sería no hacerlo- y de repente se puso a llorar. Me quedé callada unos momentos para no interrumpirla, al parecer le costaba mucho hacerlo, le pase una mano por la espalda para tranquilizarla porque estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Luego de un rato se quedó mirando hacia adelante, respete sus momentos porque lo entendía muy bien necesitaba encontrarse con ella misma para poder poner todas sus ideas en orden y seguir en su camino.

-Gracias.- me dijo sonriendo.

-No hay de qué – le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude por el puto dolor.

-¿No te molesta tener el casco puesto?- automáticamente me lleve la mano a la cabeza si, efectivamente ahí estaba todavía el casco de la moto, lo desabroché y me lo saqué.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Alice- dijo- Alice Cullen ¿tu?

-La chica curiosa- me presenté.

-Vamos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- del manual de Cris Regla Nº 1.- No presentaciones.

-Bella Swan-Muy tarde.

-Bella, me gusta- dijo-Mira, creo que mi papá ya llegó, ese es su mercedes.


End file.
